


A Night With You

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, lesbiams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Sometimes, a girl can't sleep so who else should they go to when they can't sleep?
Relationships: Genderbent Kyle/Lonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Night With You

Another night at the Horde came by, just like any other night. Lonnie climbed up to her bed laying down. Shutting her eyes lightly as she tried to fall asleep her arm was still stiff after a long day at the Horde sighing softly. And so, eventually she fell asleep despite her arm still aching.

_ “Lonnie?” _

A soft voice spoke up,, Lonnie slowly woke up looking down at the blonde girl who sighed- It Was Kayla,, “What? Why are you up? You know we have a busy day tomorrow..” The girl looked down, fidgeting her hands anxiously.

“I..can’t sleep..Do you think i could stay with you tonight?” Lonnie felt her whole face heat up nodding, “Y-Yeah..Just climb up here..” Kayla smiled, climbing up as she laid down next to Lonnie.

Lonnie played with Kayla’s hair, “Just know this is just a platonic thing..” She was clearly flustered, Kayla nodded slowly- “yeah..of course.” Kayla looked down holding onto Lonnie.

_ “Hey lonnie?” _

_ “What is it kayla?” _

_ “Please don’t ever leave me..” Kayla whispered, laying on Lonnie’s chest shutting her eyes lightly. _

_ “I won’t..i promise..” _

**Author's Note:**

> yoINK,, Im sorry this is bad qwq


End file.
